The weird family island
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Troy , Gabriella , Koji , Zoe , Pinkie pie , Gummy , Granny and Sid all get sucked from a mysterious pink portal into an island will these cocky bunch be friends or a family ? there's a hint of romance with the human pairings TroyxGabriella and KojixZoe Rated k don't forget Read and Review
1. pink portal transporation

**This actually came from my head , i kinda came up with it sorta like lagoon blue but not really , so i'm making it like a t.v show.**

**Disclaimer:Pinkie pieGummy101 doesn't own High school musical , digimon frontier ,my little pony or ice age neither do i own the characters just the island. **

* * *

**Here's some family roles that characters are gonna be but they're still gonna be call by they're real names**

**Troy bolton-Weird.** The 'father' of the family. Since he's the only oldest male human he takes role as the man in the house or in his case the team captain . he's nickname from Granny is either Blue eyes (because of his eyes) or anakin (because of his dirty blonde hair , even though his hair is getting darker).

**Gabriella Montez-Weird. **Like troy she also takes a parenting role, as the 'mother' of the family. She's the second in command and voice of the reason. her nickaname from Granny is Nabriella (Granny thought of a rhyming) or Padme (because she thought since gabriella is with troy).

**Koji Minamoto-Weird. **The 'older son' of the family , even though Sid's older than him , he treats the sloth as his young brother , because of koji's mature nature he takes the role as the eldest son. his nickname from Granny is either Pony tail (because of his pony tailed hair) or wolfie (whenever he transforms into lobomon or kendogarurumon)

**Zoe Orimoto-Weird**. She's the 'older daughter' of the family , but that doesn't mean she and koji are gonna be like siblings , they're dating. Her nickname from Granny is either goldielocks (Because of her blonde hair) or butterfly (if she's kazemon) or birdie (if she's zepherymon)

**Sid the sloth-Weird** The 'brother' or rather ' youngest son' of the family , being Sid he knows how to be get around but the role of the youngest son includes whining and claiming.

**Granny the old sloth-Weird** The Grandmother of the family , she's delusional , cranky but she is well known as a badass sloth and a sweet heart on the inside.

**Pinkamena Diane pie Pinkie** **Pie**-** Weird **Is the 'sister' or 'youngest daughter' of the weird family. Even though she's a year older than Sid she's the sweetest sister she can be.

**Gummy -Weird-**Gummy is the weird family's pet even though he's clearly Pinkie pie's pet , The others thought it would be a good idea to take turns taking of him.

* * *

Pilot episode :Pink Portal transformation

Somewhere in Albercurque in New Mexico

Troy and Gabriella were at the Bolton's residence having they're graduation party celebrated. "I'm so glad , i finished high school." Troy said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. She smiled back, and look into his sapphire eyes. "You didn't need to go to the same collage as me Troy." Troy cup Gabriella's cheek smilimg at her . "But i wanted to besides , i get to take the day off by spending time with you Gabi." Gabriella and Troy leaned in for a kiss but they're was a pink portal emerging from out of nowhere.

"What's going on ?" Troy said holding Gabriella protectively and moving away from the portal. "I don't know." Gabriella said however the portal was too strong as it sucked the two teens to the unknown.

"Troy!, Gabriella!" Chad and Taylor both called out as they ran to safe them but the pink portal closed immediately.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Somewhere in Canterlot.

Pinkie and Gummy were dancing on a table cheering for Twilight sparkle's new transformation as a alicorn. "Gee Gummy , this is the best thing that ever happened to twilight , i never thought it would happen to her but it did , you know Gummy i'm so proud of her , no wait!what am i talking about ? , i'm not proud of her why i'm happy for her did you know Gummy , huh , huh , huh ?" Gummy blink his eyes in response and chew on Pinkie's ear.

"Your right let's go congratulate her together." Pinkie pie said and walk out the table and started galloping towards the balcony where the others are , But before she could do so a pink portal appeared out of nowhere Pinkie tried to ignore it instead it just sucked her and the baby gator in.

"Hang on Gummmmmyyyy!"

"Pinkie! , Gummy!, noooo!" Twilight sparkle shouted trying to fly over to them in order to safe them , but it was too late the pink portal shut away.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Somewhere in Tokyo (okay sue me i forgot where they live)

Koji and Zoe went on they're first date after returning from the digital world ,now for they're second date they decided to go on a double date with takuya and mimi who in turn are on a date too .

"Where did takuya say we were suppose to meet him and mimi ?" Zoe ask her pony tailed boyfriend. Koji took out a scrambled paper that takuya gave him when he wrote the address of the place .

"I think he wrote 1222 50- what is this a 2 or 3.?" He showed the paper to Zoe. She looked at it but she only saw scribble scrabble.

"I think it's a 2 ." She said. Koji sighed and crushed the paper with his hands. "When i get my hand on that google-headed moron-what the ?" a pink portal magically appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that ?" Zoe ask as she keeps her hat from blowing away , Koji grabbed her waist. "I don't know , but whatever it is , we better get away from it."

Koji and Zoe ran as fast as they can then they bumped to Takuya and Mimi. "Well it's about time , you two got here ." Takuya said . "By the way , why are you guys running. ?" Mimi asked.

"We're running from that." They pointed to the pink portal, Takuya and Mimi both helped Koji and Zoe , the four ran against a wall.

"Whew , that was close." Takuya said.

"Real close and you asked us where were we ? , kanbara what the heck does this address say ?!" Koji shouted inraged of Takuya.

"My bad , man, i was gonna write meet us near the park." He said sheepily rubbing his back

Mimi checked if the portal was out there thankfully it wasn't.

"Okay guys , the coast is clear." Mimi said as she stood up , Takuya looked out the corner and took mimi's hand as they walk off to the park.

Koji and Zoe checked and walked hand-in-hand following they're friends.

unfortunately the pink portal appeared mysteriously and sucked Koji and Zoe in.

Takuya and Mimi turn and witness the horror , they ran to the portal to safe them but the pink transformation disappeared quickly.

"Koji! , Zoe!." Takuya and mimi said in unison.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Somewhere in the Ice Age

The herd walk off the ice ship and onto the new island.

Manny and Ellie went to find a cave for the whole herd, Peaches and Louis went to explore the hyrax's environment , Crash and Eddie went climbing on the trees , Diego and Shira walked around getting to know each other (Oh la la ;P) and the sloths were left behind walking slow (duh they're sloths they're suppose to be slow)

"Come on Granny , we're gonna take a tour around our new home." Sid said leading his Grandmother with him. "Granny munched on her apple with her new teeth.

"Ah , going for walks are fo' sissies , besides we been here before." She said ."I know Granny but we haven't looked at the whole island." Sid replied.

"Whatever , just take me to the spa Sidney , i ain't gettin' any younger." She said.

Sid nodded. "Yes Granny."

All of the sudden a pink portal emerged right into the sloths eyes.

"What the heck is that ?" Sid asked.

"Ohh maybe this swirly thing will lead me to the spa , come on Sidney stop being such a slowpoke." Granny entered or rather got sucked into the tried to grab her to get away from the portal it was too late.

"Weeeeeeee!"

"No Granny , noooooooo!" He got sucked in along with his Granny.

Diego and Shira heard a wee and a shriek , they saw Granny and Sid being sucked in a mysterious pink portal. The sabers tried to run towards the portal to safe them but they were too late. "Granny! , Sid!". They shouted bowing they're heads in sadness.

* * *

**And so it begins , Read and Review :)**


	2. inside an island

**First off i would like to give a shout out to amuletmagic for reviewing this story , secondly enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

After the events that had happened the multiple portals were throwing the group out one by one landing them on random places on an unknown island. "Ahhhhhhh!" troy and gabriella fell the sky from being unleash by the portal and they landed softly on palm trees.

"Gabi are you okay ?" he asked his girlfriend.

"yes troy , i'm just enjoying the view." He chuckled at her joke , troy observe the vines directly he grab them and made a lasso out of it , he sprung his hand around , throwing the vine-like lasso towards gabriella.

"Thanks troy." gabriella said as she wrap the vine around her waist.

"Okay i'll pull you out of the other tree then you'll jump and i'll catch you." troy let his arms out.

Gabriella looks from the botton to troy. "troy i don't know , i'm scared." she whispered.

"It's okay ,i'm right here and i won't let nothing bad happen to you." he reassure her.

"Promise ?" She ask with hopeful eyes.

"i promise." he responded as he pull her towards him , gabriella was out of the tip of the tree she jumped , troy catched her in the nick of time , gabriella was panting as she felt her heart race from jumping.

"I told you , i won't let anything happen to you." he said, troy kiss her forward and hugged her. gabriella held on to him and hugged him back.

"Oh troy thank you and you were right." gabriella said.

the two graduates close they're eyes to sleep until a strange shriek of cry was heard.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!, aaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Troy and gabriella spotted something unusual they saw two sloths falling from the sky the same way they did.

"Deja vu." Troy stated , gabriella tuck on her boyfriend's shirt.

"Troy we have to help them."

Troy nodded as he wrap his arms around gabriella and swing around the palm landing firmly on the ground.

they walked to where the sloths has landed.

Granny slide down a big leaf through the bushes and bounce onto the sand.

She cracked. "HA! that's one heck of a ride , now where sidney at? , i need him to chew these prunes fo' me." granny said holding three small pebbles , she stood up and begin wandering around not long enough when she saw sid landing on the water. 'Splash!'

Sid gasp out of the water spitting it out. he turn around and swam to shore. "Granny? , granny where are you? he asked looking around.

"I'm right here Sidney! , get some glasses before looking , boy!" Granny sneered at him.

Sid ran hugging his Grandmother only to receive a whack from her.

"Ow!" Sid exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"That's what you get fo' squishing me and my prunes!" She shouted.

"Sorry Granny."

"Hey! you two alright ?" a male voiced called out.

The two sloths turn and saw two humans , one male and one female

"Granny protect me." Sid said hiding behind his Grandmother.

"Protect you ?! , Sidney these peoples look harmless." Granny poked Sid's arm and walked towards the 'peoples'.

"I'm Granny , but everybody call me granny , and these kid is my grandson Sidney." Granny said introducing herself and sid to the humans.

"Hi Granny and Sidney i'm Troy Bolton." Said the male human he was handsome he had dark blonde hair , tan skin and blue eyes , he was wearing a blue polo shirt , over a black jacket , blue jeans and grey shoes.

"And i'm Gabriella Montez." The female human replied she was beautiful , she had olive skin , brown eyes shoulder length black hair , she was wearing a white sun dress with a pink bow around her waist and white high heels.

Sid walked by. "Hi i'm sorry for freaking out i thought you had spears with you." he said nervously.

"It's cool , no harm , no foul." Troy said.

"It's nice to meet you too Granny and Sidney." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Actually my friends back home call me Sid." He said.

"Okay , Sid , so do you two happen to come from a pink portal?" He asked curiously.

Sid snapped his finger recalling the incident that happened to him and granny.

"Yeah me and Granny were just about to land on our new home until these swirly things you call 'portals' sucked us in." he said.

"The same thing happened to us too." Gabriella replied.

"Well since we're all here because we have the same situation , we might as well stick together." Troy said.

"And we need to have shelter , food and supplies in order to survive." she added.

"Okay , let's do it , come on Granny." Sid said.

Granny hopped sid's shoulder. "Carry me , take me to the spa , sidney." Sid struggled to carry her but kept his ground up.

"Fine."

The gang went around collecting sticks , rocks , leaves , water and trees unaware that a couple of surprises arrives.

* * *

**here's chapter 2 Read and Review.**


	3. Return of a legendary warrior and Gummy

**Pinkie: about chapter 3 , yeah it kind of took us this long to figure out that most of the parts of the island usually involves in a circle.**

**Rarity: Well not most of the parts darling half of the islands area are presumably to be discovered yet.**

**Pinkie: Your right Rarity , the gang has to explore the island more we'll get to that eventually.**

**Rarity: Indeed.**

**Pinkie: Sorry for not writing you on the story Rarity.**

**Rarity: It's quite alright , Pinkie perhaps next time.**

**Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie , disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer:Pinkie pieGummy101 doesn't own High school musical , digimon frontier ,my little pony or ice age neither do i own the characters just the island.**

**Pinkie and Rarity: On with the story.**

* * *

This afternoon everybody was gather with necessaries. Sid had told Troy and Gabriella about his experience with fire. they were impressed. Sid lit a fire on the center of the woods.

"Well 'Fire king' you earn my respect." Troy said.

"Thanks , you know besides The baby no other human actually shown me some respect."

Gabriella nodded. sid has told her and troy, stories of how the herd became to be.

Granny came back holding a rock."Okay any of you got a knife on you? , cause i'mma cut this big ole' watermelon fo' y'll."

Troy chuckled."Granny that's a rock not a watermelon and cutting with a knife is pretty risky." troy reached into his pocket and took out a small pocket knife."here let me cut that uh 'watermelon' for you." Granny switch her 'watermelon' away."no way! , it's my papaya , go find yo' own , blue eyes."

he was dumbfonded. "what?". Gabriella giggled.

Meanwhile...

Four figures constantly walk around the other side of the island there two humans , a pink pony with puffy mane/tail and a baby toothless alligator.

"Pinkie , we've been circling around these trees for 2 hours, we're lost." Koji grumbled. zoe nodded in frustration. Gummy blinked twice.

Pinkie Pie giggled." we're not lost , silly , now let's retrace our steps , we walked past that tree right?" she said gesturing to a tree with three scars on the bark.

"yeah." koji said. pinkie hopped near a tree that has a smiley face. "then we past this tree , right?"

"yes." zoe replied sitting on a rock.

Pinkie walked back to them. "i think i know where we are." she said. zoe stood up , finally relived."really?" The pink mare nodded.

"Yes , we're in a middle of a trail that has many footprints by us, because we been walking around in circles."

Koji eyes widen as he groans in frustration, he sits to the rock zoe once sat on."thanks a lot pinkie." he muttered.

"no need to thank me." she smiled. zoe face plamed herself. now there was no way out of the island.

Meanwhile with the others...

Granny was chewing on troy's basketball

"nice , granny , real nice." Troy said sarcastically

"Ah pumpkins don't taste good nowadays." she grumbled

Troy picked up his basketball which was covered with slobber."ew."

"do you want me to wash it off for you?" Gabriella asked.

"no , no gabi it's okay. i got it." he went to a nearby ocean and wash his basketball. Granny shouted. "I's hungry!"

"but , Granny you just ate five minutes ago." Sid pointed out.

"I'm still hungry , now shut up and feed me an apple!" she demanded.

Sid ran off to follow troy. "wait up , troy!"

Gabriella shook her head in amusement. she keep the fire up with a single stick. Granny was chewing on a rock.

Meanwhile with the other four...

Koji was slouching on the rock annoyed by a hopping pinkie. she giggled excitedly.

"stop bouncing." he muttered. "can't cause i'm happy!" she replied in enthusiasm.

Koji sighs. being frustrated .he glance over at his cellphone wishing to become Lobomon again.

Zoe was on a tree branch navigating the area she glance at two figures not far away by a beach , it was a young adolescent with a prehistoric sloth. That's _strange I thought everything was extinct by the time the meteor wipe out the dinosaurs._ she thought.

Strong cascaded wings started flowing Zoe , she started to lose her balance . "on no , KOOOOOJJIIII!" she shouted falling off.

"ZOE!" he yelled coming to her rescue.

"On no! , don't worry Pinkie Pie to the rescue!" she said hopping towards zoe.

Zoe closed her eyes waiting for an impact but only to find that she was floated. "huh?"

Koji and Pinkie with Gummy halted and couldn't believe they're eyes.

"Zoe your floating." he said in belief.

"Ooh nice trick ,now do another one." Pinkie asked amazed.

Zoe felt the wind carrying her." but Pinkie , I'm not doing this." she looked to her surroundings. "I think the winds doing this, I know this may be crazy but I feel as though i'm about to become Kazemon again.

and she was right. Zoe's cellphone glowed a bright lavender as the wind spread around it transforming it to a green and lavender D-Tector.

"It is time." it said.

Zoe nodded as she took her D-tector. and begun to transforming.

"Kazemon!" she shouted as she appears in her digimon form,

Koji smiled proudly at her while Pinkie observe her with awe. "Ooh pretty."

Gummy walked towards the other two was at the beach, Gummy bit on Sid's tail.

"why does my tail feel...AHHH! my tail! , my tail!" sid ran around with Gummy on his behind. Troy finished washing his basketball and stood up. "is that an alligator?" Troy looked around to see if any alligators were around luckily they're weren't. "Sid , calm down , man , it's just a baby alligator." Troy grabbed the running sloth and pulled Gummy off his tail.

Sid sighed a relief. "whew."

Gummy went on Troy's shoulder.

"So where did you come from , little guy?" he asked. Gummy blinked in respond.

"GUMMY! , WHERE ARE YOU?! , GUMMY! a female voiced called out.

* * *

**Pinkie: sorry for writing for two 'meanwhiles' we needed to fit the characters on the same page.**

**Rarity: Looks like Zoe has recovered a human spirit .**

**Pinkie: yeah she's the warrior of wind again.**

**Rarity: needn't to worry Koji will be Lobomon once more.**

**Pinkie: yeah , now don't forget to read...**

**Rarity: and review.**


End file.
